gold stars and flowers
by Tibby Rose
Summary: Whenever she got slushied, Rachel would always find a trinket in her locker later. It's only when she starts receiving flowers after Broadway shows later, that she discovers the culprit behind the gifts.
1. Prologue

**a/n: I should be updating other stories, but alas, here you are. Inspired by the headcanons by teadalek on tumblr.**

Rachel swallowed, willing the tears not to come as ice and corn syrup dribbled down her face. No matter how many times she got the same liquid in the face, no matter how many times she had to wash out her hair and change her clothes, no matter how many times she had to endure the laughter, she never grew used to it. She never got used to the fact she was slushied and taunted daily. It wasn't something someone was supposed to get used to.

She never got used to Quinn Fabray mocking her every single day.

Pushing past the blonde girl and her gang of followers, Rachel made her way in to the bathroom, hearing a few sniggers from the two other girls inside there, and walked over to the furthest sink. She had conveniently forgotten her change of clothes today, and would now have to put up with smelling like sour grapes for the rest of the day.

She heard the door behind her, and Rachel turned to notice the other girls had left. She sniffed, feeling the first tears begin to start. She shook her head, and began to splash water on her face, in hopes to wash away the slushies and tears. It took her a few minutes, but soon her face was clean once more, if not for the slight redness. Her hair, however, was another problem.

Opening the bathroom door and glancing around outside to make sure no Cheerios or football players were in the hallway, Rachel made her way over to her locker, quickly and quietly. She opened, and securing her back with brush, comb and conditioner, went to close the door, when she noticed a small, gold keychain with a star on it.

Rachel blinked. She had been receiving similar trinkets since last year, when they daily slushing had started. She still hadn't managed to figure out who was leaving these items in her locker, despite her best efforts. There had never been a note or anything similar that would alert Rachel to who was doing it, just something small, usually with a star on it. She hadn't told anyone her locker combination either, so Rachel suspected that it had to be someone who could break in to lockers. She had at first suspected Noah Puckerman, before she caught him looking at Quinn Fabray across the hallways one day with pure admiration. She'd had many guesses after that-she wanted to believe that Finn Hudson was doing it, but then again, she only ever spotted him at Quinn or Puck's side-and her worse thought was that the janitor was doing it. But the possibilities were endless-everybody at the school knew that Rachel Berry liked gold stars.

Frowning, Rachel placed the keychain in to her bag. Regardless of whether she knew who was doing it or not, she still enjoyed receiving the trinkets. It was almost as if not everybody was jealous of her at this school, and not everybody wanted to humiliate her. She hurried back to the bathroom, a smile now on her face, even though the slushie in her hair was beginning to soak her clothes even more.

It was because of the fact she was going so fast and not being aware of what was going on around her, that she didn't notice Quinn Fabray, who was standing a few lockers down from Rachel's own, looking at her with a smile on her face.

...

Rachel Berry bowed one last time to the crowd, before making her way backstage, chest heaving, but a smile still clear on her face. Giving quick '_thank yous' _to her fellow cast mates complimenting her on her performance, Rachel made her way to her dressing room, where her manager was waiting.

Closing the door behind her, Rachel turned to face her manager, Zoe, who was beaming at her with a smile on her face.

"Excellent, Rachel!" she trilled, and Rachel silently agreed. She was still the same star from her high school days, only now, she had finally reached her dream of being on Broadway. She was currently starring in _Wicked_, and had the showbiz world at her feet. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself, and Zoe was happy to stoke her ego.

"I must say" her manger continued, breaking Rachel from her thoughts "Tonight was one of your best performances. But don't forget, you have lunch with Barbra tomorrow." Rachel barely had time to smile over the fact her idol had become her mentor, and the pair now had regular lunch and dinner dates, when Emma picked up a punch of flowers and handed them to her.

"These arrived to. Same admirer as usual, I assume" Zoe frowned as Rachel took the flowers, and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"You still haven't found out who's been sending them?" she asked, taking a seat at her dressing table. Emma shook her head, placing her hands on the back of Rachel's chair.

"I'm afraid not. If you want to stop receiving them, I can always talk to-"

"No!" interrupted Rachel, louder than she would have liked. Zoe looked startled, and Rachel gave her a smile "I mean, I deserve these flowers and my admirer clearly agrees. I enjoy receiving them."

Zoe nodded slowly, and began to talk about the performance again, but Rachel was in another world. She pulled the small card from inside the flowers; looking at the writing she had become familiar too. She had seen it before the flowers started being sent, but just like the mystery of the trinkets in high school, she had never figured out who was behind them. At first, she had assumed either Finn or Jesse-but she met again not long ago, and he had said the same words to her in person. Besides, the handwriting was too feminine to be from him or Finn. Rachel swallowed, looking at the small card in her hand.

_I'm sorry._


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: this chapter makes no sense whatsoever. you have been warned.**

Quinn Fabray took a seat at her usual booth, across from Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez. The pair had their foreheads pressed together, whispering and kissing every so often. Quinn brushed off the pang of jealousy she felt-not because she wanted Brittany or Santana, but because she wanted what they had, and cleared her throat.

"Do you two have to do that in public?" Quinn demanded, and Santana looked up and glared.

"Jealousy isn't a good look, Q" she hissed, and Quinn raised an eyebrow. The Latina leaned forward, smirking "At least I don't have to stalk the girl I like."

"I didn't tell you that so you could tease me about it, Lopez" Quinn replied, digging her nails in to her palm "Besides, it's not stalking."

"You're sending her flowers every day, Q. You go to most of her shows. It's pretty creepy" Santana said drily, leaning back in her seat as Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Because she's a good singer" Quinn defended, narrowing her eyes.

"So is San, but I don't like, tell her 'I'm sorry' all the time" Brittany commented, and Santana nodded and smirked. Quinn flushed, as Brittany continued "But she's really good at other vocal things too. Like, when we're having sex-"

"I don't think I need to hear, Britt" Quinn interrupted, ignoring Santana's wink "And I need to apologize before I can talk to her. Otherwise it would be-"

"You've said sorry enough. Go talk to the hobbit already, so we don't have to listen to you go on about her every day. Frankly, it's boring."

"San's right" Brittany nodded seriously, and Quinn glared at the two, but the taller blonde had yet to finish "But I think it's really romantic what you're doing, Quinn. Rachel's like, really lucky."

Quinn smirked at Santana, and the Latina rolled her eyes "It's still really fucking gay, Q."

"Coming from the woman that hired out an entire restaurant, bought a duck and hired a band to propose to her girlfriend" Quinn reminded her, but Santana just shrugged.

"There's a difference, Q" Santana said slowly "Britt and I are together. You're just stalking, Berry."

"I am not stalking her!" Quinn hissed, and Santana smiled at her outrage. The blonde narrowed her eyes, but Brittany reached across and patted her on the arm.

"Don't worry, Quinn. Santana does that to everyone."

Quinn tilted her head to one side "I know that, B. But she should accept the fact I'm not into threesomes and move on. Paying out Rachel and I won't convince me."

"Really, Q?" Santana smirked "That's the best you got?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, and stood up "You don't have to be a bitch all the time, Santana."

"Not nice after the tables have turned, is it Q? This is how you treated Berry for years." Santana snarled.

Quinn swallowed, and with a glare at Santana, made her way to the door. The other girl was right of course, but that wasn't something Quinn wanted to admit. She had never entirely forgiven herself for the way she treated Rachel, and wouldn't until Rachel herself forgave her. And Quinn wasn't entirely sure that would ever happen.

...

"Only one more night in New York, Rachel. Remember to wow them. We want a fantastic review of you, just like every other night" Zoe informed Rachel, as they stood in her dressing room.

"I know perfectly well, Zoe" Rachel replied "I have been preparing for this night for months. The show is coming to an end soon, and this is probably the most important one that will take place. But of course, with my talent, I'm sure the show will be fantastic."

Zoe nodded, a smile forming on her lips "That's what I like to hear."

Rachel turned towards her agent, her own smile having been replaced with a frown "Zoe" she began slowly.

Zoe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you did all you could to find out who is sending me these flowers. The situation isn't alarming me, I'm a star, and I knew I would have plenty admirers when I signed up for this. But" she continued "I would like to find out nonetheless."

Zoe nodded "Of course, Rachel. Anything else?"

Rachel shook her head "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take the stage soon. But as always, thank you."

"No problem" said Zoe, although Rachel noted her agent seemed distant. She looked at the other girl, and noticed she was staring at her with admiration. Zoe shook her head, and smiled at Rachel "You look great tonight. Now off you go."

Rachel nodded and left, making her way backstage. Through the curtain, she could hear the crowd talking quietly as they made their way to their seats. Rachel stared at the curtain for a few moments, wondering if her anonymous fan was out there. But she shook her head in disbelief. Even if they had always sent her flowers, her admirer wouldn't attend every show.

It didn't occur to hear that Quinn Fabray did in fact attend every show.

...

"We are going to be late" Quinn hissed, trying to refrain from taking the wheel herself.

"Calm the fuck down, Q. You've already seen her show a hundred times" Noah Puckerman grumbled from the driver's seat, and Quinn grabbed the flowers on her lap a little tighter in agitation.

"You're not going to start paying me out like, Santana, are you?" Quinn demanded, raising an eyebrow "Because if you are, you can just drop me off here and I'll walk."

Puck snorted "You'll probably miss half the performance if you do that Quinn. I may not be going over the speed limit, but I don't think you can run faster." Quinn frowned as Puck sighed, before the man turned to her "Lopez is right though. You should figure that out, Q."

"I. Am. Not. Stalking. Rachel" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"I never said you were stalking her" Puck said quickly "But it is kind of creepy. You should just talk to her."

"There is no way" Quinn said fiercely "I am taking romantic advice from Noah Puckerman."

Puck shook his head "It's practically Santana's advice. You know, the fucking hot Santana who ended up marrying her equally hot soulmate?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to him "Is there any girl you don't find hot."

Puck paused for a moment, as if to seriously consider this, before he shook his head and grinned "Not really."

Quinn shook her head and tried not to smile "Your wife is so lucky."

"Of course she is. She married the Puckasaurus. I'm the guy every girl dreams about."

The blonde beside him quirked an eyebrow, but as the car pulled to a stop, her head was instantly filled with anything and everything to do with Rachel Berry.

Quinn got out of the car as soon as it stopped, leaning on the door as she turned back to face Puck.

"Thanks for the lift, Puckerman. Have fun with Avery tonight."

"No problem" he replied, before raising his eyebrows and grinning "And don't worry, I will."

Quinn wrinkled her nose "I don't exactly want to hear about your sex life, Puckerman."

"But that's what best friends are for" said Puck with a grin "Anyway, if you and Berry hook up tonight, you wanna let her meet Beth on the weekend?"

"I highly doubt we're going to move that fast" Quinn replied, shaking her head "But we'll see. Beth is her adopted little sister after all."

"Do you know how weird that sounds?" asked Puck suddenly "If you and Rachel get together-"

"Goodbye, Puckerman" Quinn said curtly, slamming the car door in his face. She turned and started walking away, although she could hear his familiar laughter as he drove away. The second she could no longer hear his car, however, Quinn wished for his presence. She still had no idea on how she was supposed to tell Rachel everything she wanted the other girl to hear. She didn't even know if she could give the girl flowers in person. Shaking her head, Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and entered the theatre.

...

After the performance, Rachel quickly made her way to her dressing room, eager to see if Zoe had discovered the culprit behind the flowers and notes. When she arrived however, Rachel saw her manager and the last person she had ever expected to be sending her the gifts.

"Your manager seems to think I've been stalking you, like a majority of people" the girl said, before holding out a bouquet of flowers "These are for you. I really am sorry, Rachel."

Rachel stared at the flowers for a few moments, before swallowing. Her mouth felt incredibly dry, and she probably sounded croaky when she finally spoke. Spoke the only two words she could think of.

"Quinn Fabray."


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: I'm not happy with this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. Also, I'm currently looking for a BETA.**

Rachel opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say next. But after a few failed attempts, she gave up, swallowing the lump in her throat. Quinn Fabray was here, in her dressing room. Quinn Fabray was her secret admirer. Quinn Fabray was looking at her expectantly. Quinn Fabray was holding out a bouquet of flowers to her. It was all too much.

"Rachel" Quinn said slowly and softly, taking a gentle step towards her.

Rachel turned away from Quinn and turned to Zoe-if she wasn't staring at the blonde girl, Rachel felt as if she could talk again "Zoe" she cleared her throat "Can you please leave Quinn and I alone for a moment?"

Zoe looked like she was going to argue, but nodded stiffly, glaring at Quinn before she left the room.

"Hi" Quinn said softly, taking another tentative step towards Rachel, and on instinct, the brunette moved away, staring at the floor so she didn't see the look of hurt that flashed across the blonde's face.

"I know you-" Quinn began, but Rachel cut across.

"What are you doing here?"

Quinn gave a slight smile "I didn't really have a choice."

Rachel shook her head "Why have you been sending the flowers? Forgive me if I'm mistaken, Quinn, but you and I have never exactly been close."

And then all the memories came flooding back. Memories of high school, of Cheerios and Finn Hudsons and Glee Clubs. But one particular bunch of memories hit Rachel like a ton of bricks-memories of finding little trinkets in her lockers after she got slushied, and it clicked. Quinn was behind those gifts. Quinn Fabray, her main tormenter, had been giving her gifts without Rachel knowing. The slushies, the comments, the names-Quinn hadn't meant any of it. And Rachel couldn't take it. Shaking, she sat down on her couch, taking deep breaths to steady herself.

She blinked, finally daring to look up at the blonde girl "Were you behind the gifts back in high school?" Rachel didn't even know why she was asking, she already knew the answer-but maybe a part of her needed confirmation.

Quinn nodded, taking a final step forward and sitting down beside Rachel. The smaller girl flinched slightly, but tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't understand" Rachel shook her head, a mix of emotions welling up inside her, threatening to blow over "I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you" said Quinn softly, but firmly "I know I gave you that idea, but I could never hate you Rachel-and I never did."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you torment me, slushie me, call me names and continue to take Finn away from me?" Rachel demanded, and she felt Quinn sink lower beside her.

"It's always easier to torment someone than to admit your feelings about them" Quinn said quietly, and Rachel wondered if she even heard her correctly.

"Your feelings?" Rachel gulped, half expecting Ashton Kutcher to jump out from behind the potted plant "What feelings? Quinn, I-"

"I like you, Rachel" Quinn gently took Rachel's hands, holding them as she continued "I always have. And I didn't know what to do with my feelings. My family would never forgive me and the things people would say-" she trailed off, shaking her head "I was scared, Rachel. So I tormented you."

Rachel blinked several times, trying to process everything Quinn had told her. Quinn couldn't like her. It was all a joke. A sick, twisted joke, 14 years in the making. Rachel stood up abruptly, pulling her hands away from Quinn's. The other girl's eyes widened in surprise but she followed Rachel's move and got to her feet.

"Get out" Rachel whispered, as Quinn took a step towards her "Just leave. _Please_."

Quinn looked hurt, and Rachel almost took her words back. But even if it wasn't a joke, she couldn't deal with Quinn right now. And as if the blonde could hear her thoughts, she nodded before stepping out of the room. And it was only then that Rachel let the tears fall.

...

"So" Puck began carefully, turning to face Quinn the next day "Are you going to tell me how it went?"

"No" Quinn replied sharply, tearing chunks of grass even though she had scolded Beth for doing so about five minutes before. But Beth had been doing it because she was destructive like her father, and Quinn herself, _God_, what she would give for the problems of an eleven year old.

"I'm guessing Rach didn't take it well?" Puck persisted, and Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"No. She threw me out. I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about this."

Puck sighed, rolling on his back "Quinn, it's not good to bottle up-"

Quinn was glad she didn't have to kill Puck, especially since the two girls who had interrupted him wouldn't be pleased.

"What's not good to bottle up?" Avery questioned, taking a seat next to Puck. They kissed, and Quinn looked away. What she would do to have something like that with Rachel.

"Disgusting, right?" questioned Beth, leaning back. At eleven years old, Beth looked exactly like Quinn, despite her dark hair. She had her mother's knowledge, her father's attitude and both their athletic ability. Puck had said on numerous occasions that the world wasn't ready for Beth Fabray-Corcoran. Quinn couldn't help but think that Rachel would love her. Well, Rachel did love her, since she was her adoptive sister after all, but things got complicated if Quinn thought about that.

"Then again" Beth continued, shooting a glance at her mother "You're probably just upset it's not you and Rachel."

Quinn snapped her head up and glared at Puck, who refused to look her in the eye "You told her?"

"I didn't meant to!" Puck argued, still avoiding Quinn's gaze "It just sort of...slipped out?"

"Slipped out? Puck-"

"I don't see what the big deal is" interrupted Beth, with all the sass of a girl her age "You like her. You've practically been stalking her. Just keep trying."

"Beth" Quinn argued "It's not that simple."

"I think it is" Avery mused, and Quinn opened her mouth to retort, but Puck cut across.

"You know, Fabray, if you keep trying, you might get somewhere."

Quinn frowned, shaking her head "It doesn't work like that. She hates me, and with good reason. I hate me for what I did to her. This entire thing-" she waved her hands around as a gesture "The flowers, the shows, the star trinkets, it was all for nothing."

"Quinn" Puck said, his tone of voice no longer defensive "Rachel doesn't hate you. Rachel doesn't hate anyone, except for maybe-"

"Me" Quinn interrupted, feeling Beth's hand slip into her own.

"No" Puck argued "Rachel doesn't hate you. If she did, you would damn well know it. But she doesn't, Quinn, and you can't give up on her."

"What if-"

"No what if's. Just go out and get the girl."

"We'll help" quipped in Beth, and both Puck and Avery nodded in agreement.

"Just don't tell Shelby" Avery added, and Quinn felt the corners of her mouth turn up.

"So" Puck grinned, leaning back in his chair "Are you in?"

...

Several hours later, Quinn tucked her phone between her shoulder and chin, listening to the dial tone. She prayed to God that Santana and Brittany weren't doing it on the sofa.

"Hello" called Brittany's voice through the other end, sounding breathless, causing Quinn to roll her eyes "Is anyone there?"

"B" Quinn replied, knowing that talking to the blonde would get nowhere. Only Santana could get through to her, and Quinn hoped the other girl wasn't still pissed at her "I need to speak to Santana."

"Okay!" Brittany chirped "She's mad at you, you know. We just finished having pissed at Quinn se-"

"Thanks B. Put me on to Santana" replied Quinn through gritted teeth, disgusted that there was such a thing as pissed at Quinn sex.

"The fuck do you want, Fabray?" Santana's voice came through the other end, as bitter as it had been when she yelled at other Cheerios back in high school.

Quinn winced "Look, about what I said earlier-"

"You're not going to apologize are you? Something must've fucked up royally for you."

"No" Quinn laughed, shaking her head "I have a plan. A mission, if you will. And I need you and Brittany to help."

"What is it?"

"Mission Faberry."


End file.
